Who'll Be Taking The Shot
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Nalaina Back at camp, Marc looks pissed because one of their allies has been eliminated. Peter and Liz doesn't look very happy either. Marc takes Peter and Liz aside and speaks out his frustration towards Chelsea, dictating them to do rocks last round. They agree. The next day, the former Valifaty members M.J, Marty, Elijah and Burke are laying on the beach. Elijah says it's time to go into attack and keep up the good work. Elijah knows that because of the forcing rock draw of Chelsea has cost their alliance their dominance in this game. Even though Elijah and Chelsea are good, he is willing to take the shot against her. M.J and Burke are good with that while Marty rather sees Marc go home still. Elizabeth and Chelsea are walking through the woods. Chelsea points out that barely no one spoke to her since the rock draw. Elizabeth feels that they might be in danger because of the rock draw. Elizabeth will do some talking and leaves while Chelsea almost trips over something. She quickly grabs the stone which contains a note. The note says an hidden immunity idol is hidden in the upcoming challenge. Chelsea feels the most luckiest girl on the world. In the shelter, Marty and M.J are sitting. Elizabeth enters and asks the two what's going on around in camp. Because Marty knows M.J and Elizabeth are close, he speaks the truth and tells about the Chelsea situation. M.J is shocked to hear that Marty ratted out the plan. She knows Elizabeth trusts Chelsea completely. When Elizabeth asks M.J and Marty if they go with their plan, they both say no even though they agreed they would. Challenge The final nine arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. The players have to make a puzzle and the first person to complete the puzzle wins the challenge. Jeff says the players can choose which puzzle they wanna take. Chelsea already sees a table which contains a package and claims that one quickly. As everyone claimed their puzzle table, Jeff asks if the players are ready. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone quickly works on their puzzle. Marty, M.J, Elizabeth and Marc do really well on the puzzle while Chelsea took her time to look at the others, grabbing the package, and continues working on her puzzle. After a tough battle between Marty and M.J, it's Marty who wins individual immunity. Nalaina As the players return back at camp, Elizabeth knows that Chelsea is getting majority of the votes. Chelsea decides to go into action together with Elizabeth. The two girls head to Peter, Liz and Marc. As Chelsea asks who they are gonna vote, Marc lies they are going for Elijah. Elizabeth says that's bullshit as she heard it's Chelsea who is going. Marc says it's one big lie and tries to calm down Elizabeth. As the two girls leave, Marc quickly tells Liz and Peter to change their votes to Elizabeth. At the other side, M.J informs Burke and Elijah that Elizabeth knows about Chelsea being targeted. Elijah quickly decides to change the target to Elizabeth. M.J feels she doesn't like that plan and wants to keep the target being Chelsea. Elijah doesn't know if that's smart. Elizabeth and Chelsea are talking with Marty. Marty exposes everything, that Marc started targeting Chelsea, that M.J doesn't feel good with keeping Chelsea and that Elijah and Burke are voting Chelsea as well. Chelsea is surprised they all turned their back against them. Marty says he will side with them. Chelsea says that Marty should vote for Burke, no matter what. Marty feels good with that while Elizabeth is confused. Elijah, Liz, Burke, Peter, Marc and M.J come together. They make up a plan to split the vote in case of an idol play so either Elizabeth or Chelsea will leave tonight. Tribal Council The final nine arrive at tribal council followed by the jurors. Jeff asks Liz if he can expect fireworks tonight at tribal council just like last tribal. Liz says she doesn't know if fireworks will happen but nothing will top last round. Jeff then asks Marc how he feels about this tribal council. Marc points out that certain people made mistakes and they will get punished for that. It's second chances and they need to know when to make moves and when not. Chelsea grins as she hears Marc talk. The players then vote. Before Jeff can read the votes, Chelsea says she would like to interrupt. She stands up and plays the idol for herself. Marc winks at Elijah. However, Chelsea grabs something else from her bra. She says that people have been shady and untrustworthy. And there for, she will play the second idol on Elizabeth. Everyone looks shocked, speechless. Even Elizabeth doesn't know what to say. Both idols are real so all votes for Elizabeth and Chelsea won't count. . . . First vote... . . . . Chelsea (Does Not Count) . . . . Chelsea (Does Not Count) . . . . Chelsea (Does Not Count) . . . . . . . . Elizabeth (Does Not Count) Elizabeth looks at M.J and shakes her head. . . . . Elizabeth (Does Not Count) . . . . Elizabeth (Does Not Count) Six votes, none of them count. Three votes left. . . . . . . . . Burke . . . . . . . . Marc . . . . . . . . 1 vote Marc, 1 vote Burke, only one vote left... . . . . . . . . 12th person voted out and the 4th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Marc (2-1-0-0)! Marc looks surprised. Marty breathes, smiling. Chelsea nods at Elizabeth, who is looking super excited. She points her middle finger at Marc and says that at least this time he has been voted out. She laughs hysterically while Chelsea just grins. Votes Chelsea voted Marc: "You messed up big time, Marc. You have tried your best to take Marty out and you failed. Then you came for me, which obviously failed. And then you went for Elizabeth. You're the definition of flopping. Marc, I'm so glad to not listen to your constant jealousy anymore. Good-f*cking-bye." Elizabeth voted Marc: "How the hell did you only get rocked out in your season and not voted out?! You're a pain in the arse, you two-faced sneaky little scum." Marty voted Burke: "Let's hope you go home if there's coming an idol train. But of course I would love to see Marc going home finally." M.J voted Chelsea: "You going home is better than Elizabeth since I genuinely like her. I'm so scared for her but ugh it is what it is!" Burke voted Chelsea: "You are too dominant for these players." Elijah voted Chelsea: "Chels, I love you to death and I admire how you keep playing so strong. I'm pretty sure you're going to play an idol so in that case I don't have to apologize but if you do go home, I'm sorry. Don't take it personal." Marc voted Elizabeth: "The self-claimed Queen should go home. Rather saw Chelsea go because she's more dangerous but those idiots think she's playing an idol. We'll see about that." Liz voted Elizabeth: "So so sorry Eliza, you're great!" Peter voted Elizabeth: "Hope you don't take it too personal." Final Words "What the actual f... how did she get those idols? Is this game rigged?! Like Marty winning immunity and those girls having idols. Strange. However, I played an amazing game and the only thing I can say that Chelsea's move was good. Nothing more nothing less." - Marc, 9th Place